


420

by risowator



Series: first Fanon [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	420

Брэд проснулся еще до того, как Рэй склонился над ним. Обычно, если что-то срочное, Персон просто стучит ему по ноге и называет по имени. Значит это личное. Тогда какого хрена этот недоумок так шумит?  
\- Через четыреста двадцать на три часа, - шепчет Рэй тихо-тихо.

Пять минут отсчитать, за две одеться и дойти. Рэй ждет, и у него заговорщический вид.  
"Что?" - взглядом спрашивает Брэд.  
"Наклонись" - Рэй оглядывается и продолжает тихо:  
\- Я видел, час назад сортиры отдраили, - он шевельнул бровями: "Пойдем" - Пока их не засрали.  
И не дожидаясь ответа, Рэй пошел к кабинкам. Он знал, что сейчас хочет спросить Брэд, поэтому просто похлопал по карману штанов, показывая, что всё с собой.

Колберт плюхнулся голой жопой на седалище, он не мог широко расставить ноги, т.к. мешались спущенные штаны, зато он развел колени приглашающим движением. В кабинке пахло дезинфицирующими средствами и песком, что в Матильде принято было считать свежестью, горел тусклый светодиод - романтика, блять.

Рэй поставил ботинок на колено Брэда, чтобы тот расшнуровал его, пока сам Рэй занимался подтяжками, расстегивал ширинку и перекидывал за голову низ футболки, чтобы совсем не снимать ее. Только избавившись от одежды, он вспомнил про презерватив и смазку - пришлось, матерясь и пыхтя, отыскивать их в груде карманов и застежек.

\- Бляяяять.  
\- Рэй, - Брэд отобрал у него упаковки. - Иди сюда, - притянул за бедро, усаживая на себя верхом. Секс с Персоном частенько выглядел комично, но Айсмен не был бы собой, если бы позволял себе ржать. Татуировки под ключицами темнели провалами и Брэд поспешил их зализать, чувствуя соль кожи, царапая ее нижними зубами, поднимался к жилистой шее. Персон дернулся, опасаясь, что Брэд опять увлечется и оставит на нем отметины. Если под футболкой их не видно, то ходить по базе в арафатке означает: в неподходящий момент нарваться на Сиксту. Но Колберт только слегка проводил зубами по щетине на подбородке, подбираясь к губам, дразня, но не давая Рэю отвечать.

Они не целовались.  
"Нет"  
"Но я хочу"  
"Нет, Рэй" - взгляд Айсмена был более, чем говорящий. Даже в таком тусклом свете Рэй видел степень его убедительности. Брэд не целовался с ним, когда они были на базе.

Покрутив презерватив под диодом и поняв в какую сторону раскатывать, Брэд "оделся". Рэй выдавил ему на пальцы немного лубриканта.

Растягивать Персона было отдельным удовольствием, он до сих пор словно смущался, если на него смотреть, но при этом сам насаживался на пальцы. Двух для его маленькой задницы было достаточно, но мало для порой ненасытного либидо Рэя. Он сопел и подгонял Брэда.  
"Всё, всё, Рэй" - он осторожно вынул пальцы, размазал остаток лубриканта по резинке. "Иди к папочке" - наконец-то смог пошевелить затекающими мышцами, начав трахать своего Р.Т.О.

Принять упор на руки и двигать бедрами, пока Рэй пальцами держится за рельефные стены кабинки, чертовски неудобно, но это и заводит. Запах дезинфектика давно принюхался, теперь можно различить запахи пота и секса. Рэй весь мокрый, мышцы на животе выпирают маленькими кубиками, которые хочется трогать, но Брэд не может, и, смотря на черноту лобковых волос и торчащий член Персона, кончает, зажмурившись до разноцветных пятен.

Рэй опускается до предела на еще стоящий член. Пока Брэд ему дрочит, он сжимает внутри мышцы, поддерживая напряжение. Рэю тоже неудобно, ему хочется откинуться назад и расслабиться, но приходится одной рукой держаться за плечо Колберта, второй опираться на его колено. И Рэй долго не может кончить.

"Ты что, опять на стимуляторах?" - Брэд вопрошающе смотрит на него, потом на постоянно сохнущий член в его руке, который он периодически смачивает слюной.  
"Есть немного" - пожимает плечами Рэй. У него было дежурство, и потом, как можно спать в такую жару, когда уже несколько дней нестерпимо хочется трахаться?  
"Какого хрена?" - Брэд еще раз сплевывает на ладонь и, слегка двинув бедрами, продолжает дрочить.

Рэй закатывает глаза, кусает губы - так уже минут пять, и Брэд не успевает поймать тот момент, когда он, откинув голову и ударившись затылком о дверь, вскрикивает и кончает. Несколько ужасных секунд Айсмену кажется, что весь гарнизон слышал, что все они узнали голос капрала и поняли с кем он ебется, ведь сам Брэд узнает Рэя, даже если тот будет говорить во сне в подушку, находясь в соседней палатке.

\- Чертов сукин сын, - шипит Колберт, притягивая пока еще ничего не соображающего Рэя к себе, а сам обращается в слух, пытаясь просканировать то, что происходит снаружи. Сколько они тут сидели? Он потом посмотрит на часы. Если бы они были в городе, то по пению птиц...

Рэй шевелится и тихо ржет: "Это было круто," - потом собирается, отрывает себе большой кусок от рулона туалетной бумаги и выскальзывает наружу.

Когда Колберт выходит, воздух ему кажется холодным - у него влажная футболка, мокрая голова. В кармане лежат упаковки, которые он не стал выкидывать в сортир. Небо еще не начало светлеть, значит у него еще есть пара часов на сон.


End file.
